Wimpy Boardwalk Island
This page is for Poptropica's 28th Island Wimpy Boardwalk. If you are looking for Poptropica's 18th Island, Wimpy Wonderland, click ''here. '''Wimpy Boardwalk Island' is the 28th Island on Poptropica, related to Wimpy Wonderland Island. It is based on the Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''series of books. Items *Sunblock *Keychain Photo *Metal Detector *Oily Suntan Lotion *Bag of Popcorn *Tokens *Car Keys *Flip Flops *Flying Disc *Lucky Rabbit's foot *Himalayan Hurl Prize *Fastball Fury prize *Circus Soaker prize *Space Fling prize *Pirate Panic Prize *Jumbo Prize *RC Helicopter *Fish Sticks *RC Helicopter (Upgraded with Fish Sticks) *RC Helicopter (Upgraded with Crab) *Island Medallion Places *Main Street (Boardwalk Games) *Boardwalk Rides *Boardwalk Arcade *Beach *Under the Boardwalk *Fun House Boardwalk Games *Himalayan Hurl *Fastball Fury *Circus Soaker *Space Fling *Pirate Panic *Laser Tag (Even though it's a Common Room, you can still play laser Tag with the other Poptropican's) *Thunder Volt (for only members in the Bonus Quests) Full Walkthrough First talk to Greg. The wind carries his last twenty dollars straight into the hands of two teenagers. They run away, and Greg chases them. Look for tokens which are scattered all around the Island. (Most of them can be found easily at the Boardwalk Rides and/or the Fun House.) Then, win all of the games except the ''Himalayan Hurl. When you're done, head left. Next walk left until you find the Cranium Shaker. Go over it and click on the lid. Carry it to the trash can and click on it. Push the trash can over to the cotton candy stand and take off the lid by clicking on the trash can again. Now, click on it for the last time and dig around in the trash until you uncover the Bag of Popcorn. Take it to the popcorn vender and get him to fill it with popcorn. Now head right until you get to the Boardwalk Beach. Talk to the keychain photo seller and ask him to take you a picture. He'll give you Sunblock. Now get the Keychain Photo from the flying seagull and give it to the guy with the metal detector. He'll give you his Metal Detector. Now walk over to the sunbathing woman and drop your popcorn next to her. She'll run away because of the seagulls. Use your Metal Detector on her towel and the light on it will turn green. Click on the light to get the Car Keys. Before you leave the beach, give the sunburned man the sunblock and he'll give you his Oily Suntan Lotion. Now go all the way to the left until you find the parking lot. There, give the woman her keys. She'll give you a pair of Flip Flops. Now go over to the Boardwalk Arcade and put on the flip-flops. Go on the roof of the arcade and get the Flying Disc. Give it to Shawn (the crying kid). Then go to the claw machine and jiggle the lever. When you play, grab and drop toys until you find the Fake Vomit. Leave the arcade and go to the Bumper Cars ride by Boardwalk Rides. Drop your Fake Vomit near the line to get rid of it. Then talk to the manager and he'll let you in. To win the minigame, bump into Rowley's red car 3 times and he'll drop his Lucky Rabbit's Foot. Drive over it to obtain it. Now go back and play Himalayan Hurl. You'll most likely win it on your first try. You'll get the Jumbo Prize. Go over to the black kid with the Remote Controlled Helicopter and trade the Jumbo Prize for it. Now go to the Fun House and a preschooler will tell you that Rowley is stuck in the slide. Use your Oily Suntan Lotion to free him. He'll land in the ball pit and uncover Fregley. Fregley's mom will give you his leftover Fish Sticks. Now go back to the beach and put the fish sticks on your RC helicopter's hook. Lower the fish sticks to the crab and it will grab them. Now go to the money sticking out of the boardwalk. Use the helicopter again and the crab will pinch the money, making it stuck. After you go back under the boardwalk with Greg, the teens will run away and the money will flutter down into Greg's hand. Greg will give you the Island Medallion. Congrats! Bonus Quests Help Greg get a high score on his arcade game before the Jeffersons leave without him. Characters *You *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Teenager #1 *Teenager #2 *Game operators (includes Ward and Heather Hills) *Trista *Lifeguard *Rude Man *Mr. Robert Jefferson (Rowley's Dad) *Mrs. Linda Jefferson (Rowley's mom) *Video Game Kid *Frisbee Kid *Photographer *Beachgoer Lady *Metal Detector Man (Mr. Johnson) *Beachgoer Man *Various people in water *Crab *Seagull *Helicopter Kid (presumably George Fleer) *Ride operator *Kids in line *Parking Lot Lady *Money Kid *Kid #1 *Kid #2 *Monkey in the Middle Kids *Bad Kids inside carts Videos Poptropica Wimpy Boardwalk|Wimpy Boardwalk trailer Memorable Quotes Trivia *It is the sixth Island that takes place in a different continuity than Poptropica, being part of an entirely different series. The first five are Nabooti Island, Big Nate Island, Great Pumpkin Island, Wimpy Wonderland Island, and Red Dragon Island. *This island, along with Wimpy Wonderland Island, Big Nate Island, Red Dragon Island, Great Pumpkin Island, and other sponsored islands, became an exclusive members-only island on July 9, 2015. *In the month of April until April 30, both Wimpy Wonderland and Wimpy Boardwalk are free to play. External links *http://blog.poptropica.com/2012/05/guess-who.html *http://www.poptropica.com/island-tour/wimpy-boardwalk.html *http://blog.poptropica.com/search/label/Wimpy%20Boardwalk Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:2012 Islands